


IT'S NOW OR NEVER

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Miles is going back to Los  Angeles after some months away and Alex is finally ready to give him an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was pacing back and forth in the garden of his house, smoking one cigarette after the other. From time to time he stopped and looked up at the sky, feeling happy and nervous at the same time, smiles and frowns alternating on his face. Up there, on a plane, there was Miles coming back home and he couldn't wait to get his message saying that his airplane had landed.

Miles had moved to London for six long months, apparently only to put the final touches at his new album but they both knew that it wasn't the only reason of his leaving. Despite they had been apart for so many months, talking to each other only through a few and very short messages, Miles hadn't told his friend to go pick him up at the airport and Alex had debated all day long if he had to do it anyway. 

The flight would land at an unholy hour of the night so Alex would not find traffic on the highway on his way to the LA airport nor too many people awake enough to recognize him at the arrivals. Unfortunately, Miles had refused categorically his offer and Alex had soon realized that the reason why his friend had chosen that flight was not the one he thought it was at the beginning. Miles hadn't bought that ticket so he could pick him up unnoticed at the airport and enjoy each other's company without wasting a minute; Miles just hoped that he would not be available waking up in the middle of the night and drive his car to pick him up. Miles had chosen that flight because he didn't want to see him.

Alex sighed heavily before he took the last drag on the cigarette and ground it out in the ashtray. He wasn't mad at Miles; honestly, he couldn't be. If Miles had decided to take a pause from him, he had any right to do that and if he was not ready yet to see him, he had to respect his decision.

Despite his attempts to accept the situation, Alex was impatient and he couldn't help but light another cigarette while checking the phone for the umpteenth time. He was waiting for Miles' message informing him that the plane had landed because, at least, he didn't have to insist with Miles to let him know when he was in LA. He silently hoped that they could chat a little while Miles was in the taxi on his way back home and maybe... _-fuck Alex, let him breathe!-_

Miles picked up his luggage and walked to the exit where a car was already waiting for him. He sat in the rear seats and took his phone to write to his mom and then, he searched also for Alex's contact to inform him as promised.

MI: landed.  
AL: nice flight?  
MI: horrible. I am dead tired.  
Al: can I come and see u tomorrow? I need to speak with u.  
MI: ok. I call you when I'll wake up.  
AL: I'm gonna wait for your call. Maybe we can have breakfast together.  
MI:  
AL: I missed you.  
MI:  


Alex waited for a reply appearing on display but it seemed that Miles had already put the phone away or, more likely, was busy checking something else, something that for sure was putting him in a better mood like wrestling stuff or some other interesting Instagram accounts. He was sure that his friend was still holding the damn phone in his hands and he blamed himself for not having any IG account so he would be able to see what the heck he was liking instead of exchanging a few more words with him.

Alex stared at the phone for another couple of minutes waiting for a sign from Miles but it was pretty obvious that Miles wasn't eager to talk; he wasn't just tired, probably he was already pissed off at the idea of seeing him so soon. Alex had hoped that going back to the UK and spending some time with his friends, would help Miles coming back to LA happy and in a good disposition but apparently things were rather the opposite and maybe Miles had come back only to organize his move back to the UK.

Alex let himself fall on the deck chair next to the swimming pool and looked up at the stars. Miles would take at least twenty-five minutes to arrive home; the jet lag plus the bad flight meant that he’d probably wake up in the afternoon so he wouldn't be ready to meet him until dinnertime and he definitely couldn't wait so much. Miles would probably be pissed off to see him now but he knew him enough to know that he would not punch him in the face finding him in front of his door and he would have not left him outside his house.

Alex changed his clothes, fixed his hair a bit and took the keys of his car, driving toward Miles' house which was not that far from his own and couldn't stop a stupid smile setting on his face. They hadn't seen each other for six months and it had been harder than all the other times they had been separated. He had missed Miles' talks and presence a lot; being with him was more than just being in the same room and enjoying his company. Miles was a volcano who filled his heart and mind and he absolutely loved the fact that the man had no concept of personal space when they were together. He had missed Miles' hugs and kisses on forehead more than any other more intimate thing they had done together and his absence had made the past six months rather depressing. He knew that Miles wasn't feeling satisfied with just the crumbs he was giving him but he had to admit that he had not felt it coming; one night they were lying on the grass and looking up at the stars, talking about them, talking about what they were and what they wanted to be and Miles had found the strength to give him an ultimatum.

*

Miles was staring outside the car window. He was in the USA since ten minutes and he was already feeling miserable. He hadn't expected that happening so fast but Alex's messages and request had helped in the process and he had no idea of what was going on in Alex's mind after six months. He had always been very sure of his feelings for Alex while Alex, on the contrary, had never been able to figure out what he wanted and probably nothing had changed. Alex kept giving him enough to make him happy but not fulfilled and even if he had coped with that for many years because he thought that what he got from Alex was better than nothing, he realized that things had to change. It was useless going on like that and he deserved more than that so, one night, he had found the courage to talk to Alex openly, asking questions that needed a precise answer, giving him six, long months to reply.

_Alex...I need you to think seriously about us. I love hanging out with you, spend the days talking and playing guitar, listening to our favorite music and making love but I am at a point in my life where I need to know that this is gonna happening every day and not only when you feel like you need that too. Do you want me to be yours or not? And I am talking about an exclusive, serious relationship, Alex. Just you and me, no more fooling around with chicks as you always do._

Miles remembered every second of that night; Alex had not replied immediately and had taken a deep sigh. Then he had stared into his eyes and expressed the same old, muddled concept even if using different words. Obviously, he hadn't been surprised by Alex's reaction because he hadn't expect him being able to take a decision right there. He had smiled at him, kissed him on the forehead and told him he would have six months to give him a reply, underling that the reply had to be a _yes_ or _no_ , but right now he didn't want to know the answer.

*

Alex turned the engine off and waited patiently for Miles to arrive; just being in front of his place was enough to make him feel happy but with each passing minutes, it was getting hard to stay calm and not to lose his courage to give Miles the answer to his question. He got out of the car, lit another cigarette and took a few steps around hoping to calm down, and when five minutes later a car stopped outside Miles' house, Alex felt his heartbeat accelerate.

"Miles!" Alex called and Miles turned toward the voice, already knowing who was calling him.

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked, not able to prevent a smile appearing on his tired face. He hugged Alex on autopilot and even if he was not ready to see him, he had to admit that it was a good feeling holding him in his arms again.

"I know you're dead tired but I really needed to see you," Alex said grabbing one of Miles' suitcases and walking with him toward the entrance. Miles didn't say a thing to stop Alex but as soon as he stepped inside the house, he felt a mixture of happiness and sadness as all the memories came back. He had packed six months before, leaving the house where everything reminded him of Alex and now that he was back, Alex was already there to add a new memory and, unfortunately, he had the gut feeling that it wouldn’t be a good one because nothing seemed to have changed in Alex's behaviour.

Alex followed Miles inside and closed the door behind himself, feeling scared but also optimistic about this reunion. The house still made him feel at ease and every object he laid his eyes on, remembered him of all the days spent there with his best friend. He really felt at home there; it was his happy place where he had not to pretend to be what he wasn't and where he felt safe and loved.

Miles was so tired that even taking off his jacket and shoes looked like a chore; he was almost tempted to skip showering and throw himself on the bed full dressed and, for sure, he wasn't up to have any conversation - _or discussion_ \- with Alex.

"Al, I am pretty tired and I didn't get any sleep on the plane so I hope you just came here to say _hello _because I don't know if I am in the best state of mind to follow one of your serious reasoning," Miles said as he finishes to take off his clothes.__

____

Alex looked at him for a moment; undoubtedly, the dark circles under his eyes showed that he was tired but he knew that, most of all, he was uncomfortable for the fact that he had showed up without being invited. It was something they were used to do but things had changed in the past six months and now he felt guilty for his foolish behaviour. 

____

"Miles...I am sorry I came here; I just realized that it has not been a great idea," Alex said, regretting his impulsive gesture.

____

"It's okay, Al. Anyway, it's not that you look much better than I do. Are you okay?"

____

"I couldn't get much rest in the past week," Alex said running his hand through his hair. Miles couldn't help but sigh at the gesture; he looked so sexy when he did that and he liked Alex's long hair a lot, especially when he didn't use the hair gel to keep them in place. 

____

"I am gonna take a shower Al; I'll be back in five minutes," Miles said regretting it a second later and he walked to the bathroom to get rid of his boxer-briefs before stepping in the shower. 

____

____

Ten minutes later though, Miles was still in the shower. Showering was taking longer than planned because, obviously, his mind had begun to think about what Alex had to tell him and he was not feeling eager to listen to the love of his life not saying the words he wanted to hear. It was evident on Alex's face that the man had had a troubled week and his own tired brain had already decided that Alex had only something unpleasant to say. Miles placed both his hands against the wall, put his head under the stream of water and stood there with his eyes closed; he felt that he was going to have his heart broken by the only person he had ever loved and no matter if he had tried to get acquainted with the idea, he knew that he would never be ready for that.

____

Meantime, Alex had decided to sit on the bed resting against the backrest while waiting for Miles to get out of the shower. He had been nervous for the whole past week, sleep avoiding him, and now, he felt so tired that he decided to close his heavy eyelids for a couple of minutes, confiding in the fact he wouldn't fall asleep.

____

_  
___  


When Miles walked out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, he was surprised to see Alex on the bed. He was lying on the covers, full dressed, in his usual spot and looked peacefully asleep. Miles decided that the best thing to do was to get some rest _-they both needed it-_ so he wore his pajamas and slid under the covers. He turned on the side so he could face Alex and stared at him, struggling to keep his eyes open, knowing that Alex wouldn't be there tomorrow morning and, at some point, he drifted into sleep too.

____


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten in the morning when Miles tried to turn on his side and he soon realized that he couldn't move because Alex was wrapped around him. The man had probably woken up during the night and instead of sneaking away as he had done so many times in the past, he had taken off his clothes, slipped under the sheets and stayed. Just to fuck up his mind. And his whole life. However, having him in his arms was the best feeling ever and right now, he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Miles' hand caressed Alex's hair and usually, at this point, he couldn't prevent a smile appearing on his own face but today he couldn't smile. Yes, having him in his arm was great but truth was that he felt exactly the way he was feeling hours ago before falling asleep; whatever was going on in Alex's mind, he didn't feel optimistic about what was going to happen. Alex hadn't been able to wait to see him and now he was still in his arms but he knew Alex enough to know that he was not going to tell him - _Yes, Miles. The answer is yes. I love you and I wanna stay with you no matter what_ -. If Alex had finally decided to love him unconditionally, he would have jumped on him yesterday night, not wasting a second before telling him that he was madly in love and wanted a life with him. Probably Alex was just feeling lonely and wanted to see him to check if he was still Miles the madly-in-love-idiot, the one he could use when he needed, the only one who was always up to put up with his shit. Because it was always easy for him to fall into Alex's trap. It was always easy to him be taken in by Alex's arguments, by his sweet glances and cuddles, his pouts, his... everything, but what he got from him was just a part-time love. And he didn't need that. 

- _You deserve to be loved all the fucking time, Miles. You've been patient, very patient, probably too much patient. I know that in that moments he makes you happy but then, you feel bad, Miles, and you cannot going on like that. If you don't want to fall into pieces, hold on and do not take back your words. Everything or nothing, there's nothing in between. A healthy relationship is when both persons are happy and satisfied, not only one._ \- Jay reminded him while driving him to the airport, and he knew he was right.

Miles sighed deeply; it was time to wake Alex up and tell him to leave his bed. They were just friends and there was no reason to sleep together like that; they would meet later and have dinner together and they would go on with their lives. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy; the following months would be weird and awful but they were best friends and they would find a way. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he was about to roll himself away from Alex, the man spoke.

"Morning Mi," Alex said with a sleepy voice, squeezing Miles and nuzzling against his chest.

"Morning," Miles replied a bit coolly, feeling a little annoyed by the fact that Alex had held him in place while he was going to get rid of him and he hoped to be strong enough to stick with the _plan_ , even if he was already feeling his heart aching.

__

"I am sorry, Miles" Alex started off, sensing Miles’ discomfort. "I came here to speak with you and then I fell asleep and...well, I woke up at some point but you were sleeping and I knew you were tired so I decided that it wouldn't be a problem to slide under the covers and... okay I shouldn't have done it. I am sorry," he continued, slackening his hold on Miles but staying wrapped around him.

__

Miles didn't say a word and Alex could feel the tension growing so he decided that there was no reason to waste time and have _the conversation_ immediately. He unwillingly lifted his body off Miles' chest and shifted into a sitting position with his back against the backrest. Miles mirrored his gesture and now the two men were sitting next to each other, Miles looking sad and miserable, Alex looking terribly nervous. 

__

"Miles, I thought a lot about the conversation we had before you left. To be honest, I thought about it almost every minute of the past six months. I wanna tell you that you are the most important person in my life, my best friend and the only one who knows me and loves me exactly for who I am and I am grateful for this. It's the best gift I've received from life," Alex said, trying his best not to make his voice tremble.

__

Miles felt his heart ache; Alex's words were beautiful words but, unfortunately, they didn't mean that he wanted a life with him and the only thing he wanted right now was the mattress swallowing him and make him reappear on a beach in Australia away from him or someone deleting his memory so he could go on with his life without feeling miserable the way he was feeling now. Because he already knew the answer and Alex was making things more painful than it was necessary. 

__

"Do you remember the day we met? Alex asked, feeling brave enough to turn his head toward Miles.

__

"Alex..." Miles said not searching for Alex's eyes and visibly on the verge of losing his patience.

__

"Okay, sorry. The fact is that... it's not easy to say what I want to say; probably I should write it because I suck when it comes to talk to you about my feelings... especially when you look so pissed off with me."

__

"I am not pissed off with you, Alex, I am tired. I told you yesterday but you didn't listen to me and you came here and as if it wasn't enough, you ended up falling asleep in my bed and I woke up earlier than I have planned because I couldn't move so I am sorry if I am a bit grumpy," Miles said without hiding the mix of frustration and irritation.

__

"Okay I tell you what I have to tell you so maybe you can go back to sleep," Alex said, now feeling rather pessimistic about how things would end. "Miles...nobody makes me feel loved as you do," Alex said now in a shaky voice and he needed to take a pause before going on.

__

- _You bet that there's no one on planet earth that loves you more than I do and that would love you the same way even if you were poor and just an anonymous employee or whatever the fuck you were_ \- Miles thought, still staring down at his own clasped hands. He was feeling anger boiling with each passing second and Alex had noticed that there was an evident frown on his face so he decided that it was better to hurry up and don't let things take the wrong course.

__

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you so I think it's time I face the truth," Alex said almost in one go, as if he had taken a weight off his chest.

__

Miles lifted his head up and bravely searched for Alex's eyes because it seemed that there was some kind of hope in his words but as he wasn't sure what Alex's speech meant exactly, he decided to ask him.

__

"Alex, what do you mean? Don't mess up things with your way of talking, letting me believe one thing and thinking the opposite because I cannot-"

__

"I wanna give this a try, Miles. I am scared as hell but I know that nothing bad can happen when we are together because despite I-"

__

"Alex...that's not the answer I was waiting so it's better you-"

__

"Yes, Miles. The answer is yes," Alex said, remembering Miles' words. There was a pause after that and they exchanged a look before Alex went on.

__

"I am seriously telling you that despite I am fucking scared, I want to stay with you. And if you still want me to leave I-"

__

"Alex..." Miles said, a happy smile brightening his face and a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

__

"But I have not finished yet, Miles. Now it comes the hard part," Alex said in a serious tone and his features suddenly tensed.

__

Miles frowned but he didn't let the smile disappear completely from his face. Whatever was the other thing Alex was going to say, he was sure it was something he could deal with. Alex had finally admitted to be in love with him and wanted to give their relationship a try and those were the only things that mattered. No more in and out of his life because some stupid chick made him think that he felt better into a straight relationship and now there was a real chance that they could finally be a couple.

__

"I know that I should not say these things to you and believe me, I feel bad at the idea of saying them but if we want to give this a _hope_ , I have to be honest with you, Miles."

__

__

"I absolutely want you to be honest with me Alex so, please, tell me what bother you," Miles said looking at Alex without being able to hide some concern now.

__

"I am moving here but I am not moving all my stuff here and maybe sometimes I am gonna go back to my place and have some time by myself."

__

"Okay."

__

"I don't want to come out."

__

"Okay."

__

"I mean... even to our close friends and parents. We're not going to behave more _friendly_ than usual, okay? You just need to wait we're back home and then you can do what you want," Alex said and Miles looked pretty dumbfounded. Alex's bandmates and some of their closest friends knew that they had some kind of _affair_ going on since years but he wouldn't argue with Alex for that. But Pauline...

__

"Okay but...I don't know if your parents suspect anything, Alex, and I am okay with whatever you decide to do with them but my mom knows I am in love with you. I've told her months ago and I am sure the that next time she looks at me, she will notice something and I am not gonna lie to her if she asks me if my dream had come true," Miles replied adamant.

__

Alex looked at him but he didn't say anything and honestly, didn't seem to agree and Miles realized that there was more to come.

__

"I prefer you don't do it because...I don't wanna define what we have and I am not ready to take any kind of commitment even if it's just you saying that we are into a relationship or that I am your boyfriend and things like that. I obviously be faithful, Miles, I swear that to you; I love you and I am gonna live here with you but I know I can give you the best of me only if I do not feel trapped and ... shit it looks like it's a bad thing being with you but it's not like that, Miles! You are the best thing happened in my life and I am happy that, finally, I stopped being so fucking scared and... no, fuck I am still fucking scared because I am asking you to accept a lots of shitty conditions and who the fuck I am to treat you like that... " Alex said almost on the verge of having a meltdown.

__

Miles got up from the bed and without saying a word, he headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself with a shove.

__

Alex tried his best to calm down taking deep, long breaths. When his heartbeat had slowed down and his breath went back to normal, he covered his face with his hands and cursed for what he had just said, ready for the consequences.

__

Miles looked at himself in the oval mirror hanging on the wall and placed both his hands on the white sink. 

__

- _Okay, Miles, you fell in love with an idiot but, unfortunately, he is the only person you fell in love with in your whole life. That dickhead is the person you would die for without hesitation. That wanker is the only one you will ever love, the one you will ever want so, please, cope with that. After all, you're not going back to be his puppet and give your love to him only when he needs it... he looked serious when he told you that he loves you, that he wants to live with you and that he is gonna sleep with you only... it's more than he has ever done so maybe you shoul_ -"

__

"Miles, please, say something. I feel like shit," Alex whined, shaking his head disheartened; he felt terribly sorry for what he had just asked Miles and he soon realized that it was pathetic to complain about feeling like shit because he totally deserved to feel like that.

__

"I am sorry Miles; I don't even know why you're still listening to me; I am complaining for feeling like shit while you are probably feeling even worse and you're not saying a word just because you know that I would feel even more bad... I am such a fucking complicated person and if you-"

__

Miles opened the door. Alex was standing just in front of him and they locked eyes. Alex thought that they were at the perfect distance for a kiss but the frown on Miles' face was telling him it was better not to move because it was also the right distance to be strangled or get a head butt from Miles.

__

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me before I change my mind about accepting all this shit," Miles said in a harsh tone and Alex threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. It was an angry kiss by Miles' side at the beginning but then, Alex felt the man relaxing into his arms and Miles' tongue stopped fighting with his. The kiss deepened but after a few seconds, they briefly parted to look at each other for a moment before resuming it, Alex still a bit worried that Miles could suddenly place his hands on his chest and push him away telling him to go to fuck off. Alex felt Miles' kiss become more aggressive and his hands moving from his waist up to his head, keeping it firmly while he was kissing him; he decided that there was nothing to get worried about but then Miles bit his lower lip causing Alex a moan that was more for the pain than for the excitement and slightly pushed him away.

__

"You, Alexander David Turner...you are a dickhead, you know it? But I love you. I've always loved you and I am gonna love you for the rest of my life but I swear that if you cheat on me or you change idea in a few days or weeks and even months for no reason than you being a pathetic coward...I...I wanna be honest with you too, Alex. If you put me on a shelf again, I am gonna cancel you from my life. Forever," Miles said in a resolute tone that made clear to Alex that he wouldn't have a second chance.

__

"Miles, I am not running away this time if you promise me to be patient with me. I am aware of the fact that I have no rights to ask you what I've asked but as you said, I am a dickhead and I know that if we want a chance, I need that."

__

Miles looked at him straight in the eyes just to be sure that Alex was 100% serious and a second later, he spoke.

__

"I wanted to punch you in the face when I came out of the bathroom and believe me, it's been hard not to do it and probably I would feel better now," Miles said still angry.

__

"I am sorry, Miles. I swear I am completely serious about it and...it wasn’t my intention having an argument in less than twenty four hours and maybe I should make up to you properly, if you let me do that," Alex said with an apologizing tone and showing his best pout before he slowly took off his own t-shirt, looking at Miles with lust. "I know a way to help you to get rid of all that anger you still have inside," Alex said with a grin. Miles lifted up his arms signaling to Alex he could get rid of his pajamas t-shirt and when Alex dropped his eyes below Miles' waist to get rid of the pants, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his already semi-hard cock.

__

"I am so happy to see you still want me so bad," Alex said in a flirty tone and Miles' features somehow relaxed.

__

"Take off your boxer-briefs immediately because I haven't stopped yet to think about your idiotic conditions," Miles said looking at him with a heated look.

__

Alex did what it was asked, taking his time to take his briefs off, teasing Miles only to the point he knew he liked and no more. He was about to go down on his knees but Miles didn't let him do that and he gestured Alex to go toward the bed. Miles pushed him down on the mattress and grabbed the lube from the nightstand; despite there would be some rough sex, he would never hurt Alex more than it was _necessary_. Alex waited for Miles lubing himself up but before Miles could join him with one thrust, he rolled Miles on the back, straddling him with a quick, unexpected move.

__

"Alexander David Turner loves you," Alex declared; he lifted his body up just to position his butt before pushing himself down on Miles' erection with a groan and after that, their moans were the only noises that filled the room.

__


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later

Miles was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He had woken up very early and he had stayed in bed for almost one hour just looking at Alex with a stupid smile on his face and embarrassing heart-shaped eyes before deciding to get up and do something else. He walked to the kitchen feeling ridiculously happy and he began to prepare something special for breakfast because, after all, it was a special day even if he knew that he was not going to celebrate it _properly_. The previous year he had decided not to pay too much attention at the fact that one year had passed and he had deliberately avoided to be too enthusiastic about the fact that Alex hadn't run away as he was used to do but, today, he decided that a two years _commitment_ deserved some kind of celebration, even if it would be a silent one and with just one party guest. 

Despite he couldn't say that they were into a relationship and that Alex was his boyfriend, they were behaving exactly like that and for him it was enough to be optimistic about the future and he was sure that, sooner or later, Alex would give up his stupid conditions. Things had gone rather smoothly during the past two years; despite some arguments, Alex had been able to keep his promises and love him unconditionally, without any second thought, and they have lived together almost the whole time because Alex had been able to follow him discreetly for almost half of the tour. It had been hard sometimes not to imagine Alex suddenly change his mind and leave him because he had met someone when they were separated, but he had managed to keep his fears under control and he had been able to live his life with Alex in the best way possible.

 

Alex woke up and sadly noticed that his arms were wrapped around a pillow instead of being wrapped around Miles. Being in bed with him was always the best part of the day; he loved being held into Miles' strong arms, listen to his heartbeat, smell his scent and feel the warmth radiating from his body. And he was a sucker for Miles' cuddles; he loved hearing Miles' voice humming his favorite tunes while the fingers of his beautiful hand were stroking his scalp as well as he loved when Miles was silent and placed dozens of little kisses on the top of his head, breaking the silence only to whisper _I love you_. He had no more doubts that his place was next to Miles and sometimes he felt guilty for having lost so many years and, most of all, for having made Miles suffering unnecessarily. Luckily, Miles had never thrown that in his face or scolded him for that and that night, when they decided to start afresh, Miles had forgiven him everything happened in the past. Now it was scary to think that he had been really close to lose Miles and he thanked his lucky star for making him jump on the Kane train before it was too late.

Alex hugged the pillow tightly, inhaled the scent on it and smiled again thinking about the fact that the past two years had been the best years of his whole life. Things hadn't been always easy because Miles had never accepted his behavior unconditionally, pleasing him in every single thing just for fear he could go away or leave him. Every time he had behaved like an idiot, Miles had let him know it explicitly; they had had three or four fights with screams, slammed doors and long silences. Once Miles was so mad at him that had slept on the couch for two nights in a row and another time Miles had walked to the entrance door opening it and gesturing him to leave. Luckily, at the end, they had always managed to solve their incomprehension and they got even closer after every fight. Miles had been very patient and brave and there were no doubts that nobody would ever make him feel loved the way Miles did. 

Alex could hear Miles humming in the kitchen and he smiled at Miles' good mood, knowing the reason of that. Not that being in a good mood was something strange for Miles, rather the opposite, but he knew perfectly that today it was special to Miles and he would not let the day pass as if it were an ordinary day because Miles deserved something more. He got up and stopped in front of the mirror checking himself in order to be sure to look adorable and then, he walked to the kitchen searching for Miles. His idea was bringing his man back to bed so he could pamper him a bit and have a nice talk with him but Miles was already halfway finishing to prepare breakfast so it was too late for that plan. He approached Miles silently and when he arrived behind him, he wrapped one arm around his waist and the other across his naked chest, placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Good morning Al," Miles said, and Alex knew that the man was smiling even if he couldn't see his face.

"Good morning, Mi."

"How is possible you're already up? It's only 8:00 am."

"I missed you too much. Even if the pillow smells like you, it's not exactly the same of having you close to me," Alex replied squeezing Miles and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, I know it, baby. And it's better you never forget how precious I am," Miles said grinning.

"I never forget how precious you are," Alex uttered and he began to kiss Miles' neck, his wet lips making Miles shivering at the touch. Alex's hand moved down from Miles' waist to his groin distracting from Miles from his task and Miles' reaction didn't take too long to arrive.

"Alex!"

"Yes?"

"What about you helping me squeezing some oranges instead?"

Alex giggled. Miles had really a very little self-control when he was touching and kissing him and as he looked determinate to finish cooking pancakes, he decided to let him doing it. He opened the fridge, took out six oranges and then he walked to the cupboard to search for the orange squeezer.

"Miles where's the squeezer?"

"It should be there, honey."

"I don't see it."

"Well, check better. Maybe is hidden behind something else."

Alex took out all the things from the cupboard but there was no sign of the squeezer.

"I think it's disappeared. Or maybe a thief came and stole it," Alex said in a serious tone of voice.

"Maybe a ghost came and stole it."

"Don't tell me you believe in ghosts, Mi!"

"Well, honestly I think that this house is haunted by ghosts."

"Are you serious?" Alex asked looking at Miles pouring the pancake mixture into the pan.

"I am pretty sure that last night a ghost took off my pajama pants while I was sleeping," Miles said, smiling at the thought of what had happened a few hours before.

"And did you see him? Was he scary?" Alex asked with a smirk on his face, keeping his inquisitive eyes on Miles.

"It happened in the dead of the night so it was really dark and I couldn't see his features but...I know for sure that he had long hair because it brushed my chest and belly when he took off my pants."

"A ghost that steals pajama pants is really an interesting story," Alex said now hugging Miles from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Honestly, he didn't just steal my pants...I mean...he was horny and did things to me while I was still half asleep."

"Inappropriate things?"

"No, he did very appropriate things..." Miles said with a chuckle and he turned toward Alex to kiss him rather passionately before resuming his task.

"I don't know if it's been the fact I was dreaming about you but I woke up so fucking horny and well, it's not that I could wake you up and ask you to take care of me so I took the lube and I was ready to take care of myself alone but then I looked at you and... well, it's not my fault if you sleep without your t-shirt and you look so dam hot," Alex said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Is that pretty ass of yours okay, Mi?" Alex went on, now biting his bottom lip and showing a guilty look on his face.

"Yes, it's okay; and honestly, I wouldn't mind if that the cute ghost came back soon," Miles said giggling.

"I was afraid you didn't like me waking you up in the middle of the night and fuck you because usually you hate being woken up at three in the morning."

"Well but this time it was for a good reason, Aly, not because you wanted to tell me about the movie you had just finished watching or some stuff you have written in a sudden moment of inspiration. I confess that I loved when I felt my pajama pants disappear. I loved hearing your elaborated breathing in the silence of the night ...oh God, you were pretty desperate, Aly...you wanted to fuck me so bad but you knew I needed to be prepared and let me say you've been really sweet and good while doing it," Miles said caressing Alex's cheek with his thumb before pecking his lips "And I loved how you took care of me without letting me doing anything but enjoying you inside of me," Miles murmured with satisfaction into Alex's ear, making Alex almost blushing at the words. "I've appreciated the 5 stars treatment a lot," Miles added and then he turned again toward the stove to check the pancakes.

"I can say you really love me," Alex said shyly.

"Of course I love you!"

"Even if I made you accept all those stupid conditions?"

"I realized that they weren't stupid at all! I mean...we are still together and we're doing good!"

"Yes but it was something I shouldn't have asked you," Alex said in a tone that hid a mixture of embarrassment and regret.

"Well, you can change some of them if you feel like doing it," Miles said, a sudden excitement building up in his stomach. Was something about to change? He let a little smile appear on his face and he couldn't avoid thinking that Alex changing some of his _rules_ would be definitely a great way to celebrate the day.

"I am gonna tell my parents about us being into a relationship and you being my boyfriend and well, also to my bandmates. And maybe we should buy a new house together so I can move all my stuff in."

"Are you serious, Al?" Miles asked looking at Alex standing there a little nervous.

"Yes."

"Well, Alex, I think that nothing could make me happier than I am now," Miles said letting a satisfied smile light up his face and he hugged Alex before placing a kiss on his brow and telling him he loved him.

"I think you could be happier than now, Miles."

"No, I couldn’t. Now I can say I have a beautiful boyfriend and that we are into such an amazing relationship and next time we go to visit our parents or we hang out with the Monkeys or our friends, I can kiss you in front of them. I really do not want anything else from life."

"A sold out gig at the Wembley arena?"

"No! I mean...it would be great but it would be something making me happy for just a short period and it would become just a great memory while you being my boyfriend is...wow...the feeling never stops."

"And what about your record on the top of the charts all over the world?"

"Alex! No! I am a man before being a musician so nothing is gonna beat this great feeling that from now on I can say you're my boyfriend and tell my mom that we're a couple... seriously, that's pure bliss for me," Miles said hoping that Alex would understand how much it meant to him what had just happened.

"What about me remembering the password of my pc and the other shit I have to use?"

"Well, that would be one of my secrets wishes," Miles replied chuckling.

"What are your other secret wishes?"

"Honestly, after you gave up to your conditions, I do not have any more wishes except you remembering passwords, codes and so on."

"But I have thousands of bad habits; wouldn't you really change any of them?"

"Well... I admit it's easier to live with me than with you but...you're not that bad Alex!"

"I keep forgetting which your favorite tea is."

"True, but the one you buy it's good anyway."

"I often forget you're under the shower and I open the hot water."

"Cold showers are invigorating. I mean...take a look at my body, babe!" Miles said with a smirk on his face, turning on his heels and flaunting himself.

"Such a perfect body...definitely the best place to put my hands on," Alex said with a smirk, letting one of his hand wandering on Miles' abs. "Once, my hands' favorite place was my guitar but now...I would rather stop playing guitar than stop touching you," Alex said adding the other hand, dangerously moving down, away from Miles' abs.

"Alex..."

"Okay okay, let's go back to where we were," Alex said pulling his hands away. "I still overcook your eggs even if you explained me hundreds of times how to cook them so how can't you get annoyed by that I mean... I am such a mess also when it comes to cook breakfast."

"Well, Aly, cooking is really not your cup of tea so it doesn't bother me I mean... you're really incapable, there's nothing to say; it's not your fault," Miles said laughing, still trying to figure out what was going on in Alex's mind.

"And I always promise to keep you company while you drive but I fall asleep five minutes later."

"But I love looking at you leaning against the window, you're so sweet."

"I always put your vinyls away in the wrong place."

"I have too many vinyls and I have to admit I chose a weird way to order them. And Alex...is the list of your bad habits coming to an end soon or it will take more time? Cause breakfast is almost ready," Miles said trying to look serious but failing in the attempt.

"Another couple of things," Alex said, not intentioned to stop. "I always finish your cigarettes and forget to buy them."

"Well, I should smoke less so it's not a big deal."

"I wear your clothes and forget to do the laundry."

"I love when you wear my clothes and I can easily fit in most of yours when I have nothing nice to wear so it's okay, Aly."

"Miles?"

"What?"

"If you really can accept the way I am without too much effort it means that I wouldn't ruin your life asking you to marry me...right...?"

Miles stopped for a moment to flip pancakes as his mind was processing what Alex had just said. Alex shifted next to Miles and looked at him holding the spatula midair with a frown on his face, looking temporary out of order.

"I think it's time you flip the pancake, Mi."

"You almost got me, Alex" Miles said going back to planet earth and turning toward Alex waving the spatula in his hand. Alex smiled at Miles' reaction. He had just told him they were ready to get married and apparently, he didn't get it.

"Miles Peter dumb sexy Kane, would you marry me?" Alex asked going down on his knee.

Miles turned toward Alex again and this time he looked down at him quite shocked, his eyes wide opened as well as his mouth.

"You look like you saw a ghost, Mi."

Miles closed his mouth and felt his eyes getting teary, incapable to say anything. How they had gone from _-you're not my boyfriend, we're not into a relationship, this is not my home-_ to _-do you wanna be my husband-_?

"I thought that right now, I would have your lips on my mouth, your hands on my butt and you were bringing me to the bedroom."

"I thought...well, Alex, I thought that I'd never hear something like this, I mean until ten minutes ago you were denying that we-"

"I told you lots of stupid things, I admit it, but...I've never told you that you weren't allowed to think about marriage."

"Yes, of course. I am such a stupid dumb!" Miles said rolling his eyes. "I couldn't say we were a couple but I could fantasize to be your husband one day!"

"Well I know it sounds ridiculous but I have never told you that I would never get married one day," Alex said nonchalantly and Miles couldn't help but shake his head and look upward.

"You know what Alex? Right now, I am not sure I am really awake and...are we're having such a conversation with you on your knees? I mean... this has to be just a weird dream," Miles said still incredulous.

"Do you wanna me to hit your feet with my fists so you understand that you're not sleeping and dreaming or whatever you think is going on?" Alex asked with a questioning look. "What's the answer, Miles? I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable and not only for being down on my knee," Alex explained, not able anymore to hide his nervousness.

"Of course I want to marry you!" Miles finally said and he stretched his hand out to Alex to help him on his feet, pulling him close for a kiss a second later.

"You were right, Aly. I thought that nothing could make me happier but after your proposal... I am definitely the happiest man in the world. I think my life is absolutely perfect now."

" _Our_ lives are absolutely perfect now," Alex underlined, and he took Miles' face in his hands and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Have you already planned anything?"

"No."

"Okay...these are my conditions then," Miles said, one hand on his hip and the index finger of his other hand tapping his lip, clearly pretending to take his revenge on his future husband.

"Okay, spit it out," Alex said giggling.

"You are gonna wear a white suit with white shoes, Alex."

"Okay."

"No way you're gonna show up that day riding your motorcycle because I clearly remember that you said it was a cool choice when we watched that movie last week."

"Well, it was cool indeed!"

"It was but... not at our wedding! Thanks."

"Okay."

"And about the flowers...I want roses, red roses everywhere."

"Okay."

"And we are gonna hire a band, no way you and the Monkeys play and sing; I want my husband next to me all the fucking time."

"Okay."

"And I want a real wedding banquet, a six course banquet, - _at least_ -. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"Okay."

"And..." Miles hesitated a bit before going on "I want you to take my name, Alex."

"Okay."

The two men locked their eyes and they weren't able to say anything else. A smile appeared on their faces, the kind of smile that hid thousands of emotions and showed a happiness that they had never seen before on the other's face. Alex jumped on Miles' waist and locked his arms and ankles around him before kissing him passionately. Miles responded the kiss while a tear of happiness was running down his face and when they parted, he managed to tell Alex _I love you_ with a trembling voice.

"Let's bring breakfast to bed; we need a proper celebration," Alex said, feeling outrageously happy to see Miles in such a blissful state.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it took time but I was super busy at work. I hope you enjoy this final chapter <3

Getting married had never been in Alex's plans because, in general, he had never considered marriage so important. With or without marriage he knew that Miles would take care of him for the rest of his life because Miles would always be by his side, no matter if it was to share a bad and difficult moment or an amazing and beautiful one. He had no doubts that their friendship, as well as the love and affection they felt for each other, would never end anyway. However, getting married was a beautiful thing to do to celebrate their love with their parents and close friends; it was also a way to take another commitment with Miles and become a family and, most of all, they would be able to take care of each other in case something bad would have happened to any of them.

After asking Miles to be his for the rest of his life, Alex never had a doubt about the decision made; all the things that had held him back from loving Miles the way he deserved weren't important anymore and he was more than ready to enjoy that new chapter of his life. Now, they were on the same level, each of them being the center of the other's universe and the same amount of love and caring was radiating from one and hitting the other in a perfect equilibrium and he couldn't wait to make Miles happy for the rest of his life.

 

After the proposal, they hadn't taken too much time to organize the wedding; they wanted a cozy ceremony with a few guests and, most of all, they didn't want to waste any more time. It would be a secret wedding celebration because, for the moment, they had chosen not to let everyone know that they were a couple for real, deciding that it was better keeping their private life private the way they had successfully done in the past two years. They had been so good that some people almost thought that they weren't friends anymore or that their friendship wasn't strong as during their last tour together so they were intentioned to go on enjoying their privacy until it would last.

They had been pretty quick to design their tailored suits, choose the cars, book their honeymoon and find the perfect location for the ceremony in the English countryside, deciding with no effort all the related stuff like the flowers and the menu. Apparently, Alex let Miles have the last word on everything, as if he wanted to show him that he agreed with his requests even if he knew that Miles hadn't been serious with him. Miles was happy to see Alex so enthusiastic about organizing their wedding; he knew that Alex had never daydreamed about getting married but he was proving him that he really wanted it and that it wasn't just something he had felt obliged to do after two years of living together. The only difficulty they had during the ceremony arrangements was the music; despite Miles had prohibit Alex and the Monkeys to play, they ended up deciding not to hire a band and simply play some music. They wanted to avoid any possibility that someone would reveal anything during the wedding day or later and, therefore, they had spent a full day preparing a playlist of songs to play in the background in between cuddling and lovemaking.

*

"Alex? Are you ready?" Matt asked as he wore the jacket. "Jay told me that Miles is already in the car," he added, and, for a second, he had the scary thought that Alex might have suddenly changed his mind about the huge step he had decided to take.

"I am ready," Alex said with a big smile on his face as he opened the door of the bathroom.

"How do I look? Do you think I am handsome enough for this special day? I am sure that Miles is gonna look stunning and I want to be beautiful enough for him," Alex said now a little nervous.

"Of course you are handsome, Alex! If I were gay, I would do you right now," Matt said winking at him and slapping his ass.

"I don't know what to think about this, Matt. I am happy you're not gay because you'd be the worse best man in the world," Alex said pretending to be shocked before bursting into laughter with Matt.

"Now let's go, Alex! It's not like when we're on tour and we can make the crowd waiting for us. You know that Miles is gonna freak out if we're not there in five minutes," Matt said checking the time.

"Well, he needs to be there and look at me arriving on my motorcycle," Alex said with a grin. "Unfortunately I am afraid that my hair will be a mess; Miles was right to think that the motorbike wasn't a good idea. Maybe I am still in time to ask Nick or Jamie to come and pick-"

"Alex...it's not that Miles is about to ruin his own life because he is in love with your hair... he's gonna ruin his own life because he is an idiot who loves you since the first time he met you, and at that time, you had that horrible haircut... do you remember it? Believe me, Al, after wearing the helmet, your hair cannot look worse than those days," Matt said chuckling and Alex laughed, relaxing a bit. "And anyway, you didn't sell the pictures of your wedding to some stupid magazine or shit like that so there won't be reporters taking photos and none of your friends or parents are gonna criticize you about your hairdo," Matt said ruffling Alex's hair with his hand and then, he pushed the man toward the exit door.

"So you confirm me that nobody discovered anything? No crazy fans around or paparazzi?"

"Nick and Jamie said that the situation is calm; nobody except your families and close friends know that there will be a wedding today. Now wear put you damn helmet on and let's go; it's better not to piss off Miles today because if he doesn't marry you, Alex, l am afraid that nobody will ever do it. It's better you never forget how lucky you are," Matt went on mocking Alex.

"I know I am lucky," Alex said almost blushing. "Matt...you know me since we were kids so be honest with me. I am not gonna ruin his life, am I?" Alex said averting his gaze from Matt's face and looking down at his feet.

"The fact that you are asking if you're gonna ruin _his_ life and not yours it means that you're ready to get married and I am sure that you're gonna do your best to make him happy the way he deserves."

*

"Dad, please, pinch me because I am not sure that this is really happening," Miles said as the car stopped. He didn't show any sign to be ready to get out of the car and his mom almost had to repress a laugh looking at Miles so tense and almost pale despite the Californian tan.

"Miles, honey, this is gonna happening for real if we decide to get out of the car," Pauline said patting his leg.

"So if we get out of the car, Alex and I get married," Miles uttered before sighing deeply out of nervousness.

"Exactly."

Miles took the phone out of the jacket and called Jay, making his parents frown.

"Hey mate. Where's Alex?"

"Your princess just left; Matt said he took more time than planned to make himself look fabulous," Jay said with a chuckle and he began to walk outside the building to spot Miles' car at the entrance of the manor house that was hosting the wedding. "But you have waited for Alex for so long that, honestly, five more minutes don't seem too much!" he went on but Miles wasn't chuckling as expected from the other side of the phone.

"What if he doesn't come I mean...maybe I should stay inside the car in case he doesn't show up," Miles said as the thought suddenly flashed through his mind. His parents looked at him and they couldn't believe listening to Miles being so catastrophic.

"Of course Alex is gonna show up, idiot! Are you sure that it's not you the one scared to death about spending the rest of the life with him?"

"No! What! This is what I always wanted!"

"So let's go out of this car and let this marriage happening!" Jay said opening the car door after he had reached his nervous friend.

Pauline got out of the car helped by Jay and Miles' dad murmured a _-let's go-_ , patting his son's leg, signaling him that it was really time to go. Miles took a calming deep breath and finally he got out of the car; Jay hugged him tightly and Miles felt a little less nervous even if his heart was beating faster than usual.

*

Alex arrived at the place a few minutes later riding his motorbike and he was wearing a damn beautiful royal blue suit. Miles couldn't help but think that Alex looked hot like hell on his motorbike and he had to admit that the royal blue color of the suit was perfect on him and matched his own gray one. Alex got off the motorbike, took his helmet off combing the hair with one hand and Miles gave him a big smile when he approached him, stopping himself from planting a real kiss on his lips, heading to the cheek instead.

"You're so beautiful, Alex" Miles managed to say, his voice betraying his emotion.

"You're beautiful too. And thanks for making me understand that my place is next to you," Alex said, touched by his own words. "Nothing and nobody will ever take me away from you or keep me from loving you," Alex added and Miles placed his hands on Alex face, pulling their foreheads together.

"I loved you almost from the first time I met you and I am gonna love you forever. This is a promise and also a threat; you will never get rid of me, Aly" Miles said trying to diffuse the tension he could feel in them both. "I missed you so much this morning...I hate waking up without you by my side," Miles said stealing a quick kiss.

"Oh so you have slept! Lucky bastard! I didn't do it so besides my ugly hair, I have also these horrendous circles under my eyes," Alex said hiding his face in the crook of Miles' neck.

"Shut up, Alex! You're so hot that have not noticed any of the things you've mentioned...and I cannot wait to take off this beautiful suit tonight despite it looks amazing on you...but I am afraid you won't be enthusiast to ride the motorbike tomorrow," Miles said with a mischievous tone before placing a kiss on Alex's temple. Jay couldn't hear what they were saying but he rolled his eyes looking at them being so damn cheesy.

"Come on guys; I know you're superstars and you like being desired but... your guests are waiting for you. I give you two minutes, okay?" Jay said mocking them and he began to walk toward the entrance of the villa.

"Are you ready, Aly?" Miles asked but it seemed that he was asking the same question also to himself.

"I am ready but I hope I am not going to make the fool of myself because I confess that I am so nervous! But not because I am getting married with you and I am not anymore sure of what I want...I am sure of what I want...I want you being my husband and spend the rest of the life with you but well...thinking at the moment when everyone is gonna stare at us in silence, is making me really nervous even if I know that they are our friends and parents so it's not that they are-"

"Alex, shut up. Take a deep breath. It's normal to be nervous because well, I confess that I am too. My dad had almost to push me out of the car!" Miles said interrupting Alex's babbling.

They stared at each other and chuckled stupidly before Miles kissed Alex's forehead and took his hand, walking toward the entrance of the beautiful manor house where everyone was waiting for them. The place was adorned with all kind of flowers of different colours and looked beyond beautiful. Every time Alex had disappeared with his band mates for urgent Monkey's matters, he had done that because of the arrangements for the wedding. He had chosen another color for his suit, changed the decorations of the place, cancelled his car and God knew what else but, at least, the results were great.

They stopped for a second outside the room who was buzzing with chatters and laughs of children running around; they gave each other a look, Miles fixed Alex's hair and Alex fixed Miles' box tie and after sharing a smile, they nodded to Jay and Matt that they were ready. Music started playing and Miles took Alex's hand in his again as they made their way through their guests that were looking at them equally happy and moved by seeing them in such a blissful state.

The ceremony began and when it was time to exchange their wows, Miles was happy that he would be the first to speak because he was sure that speaking after Alex would be impossible. As expected, when it's been Alex's turn, Miles couldn't prevent tears escaping his eyes; Alex's vows had been a very touching love poem and luckily, also all the guest were in tears after hearing Alex's beautiful words so Miles hadn't felt too much of a wimp for crying. After a moment of general poignancy, the ceremony went on and Miles and Alex got ready to put the rings on their fingers and pronounce the last commitments.

"Do you Miles take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to love him, honor him and cherish him until death do you part?

"I do."

"Do you Alex take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to love him, honor him and cherish him until death do you part?

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband and you may kiss the groom."

Miles took Alex's face in his hands and kissed him while a big applause filled the room, followed by whistles and more applauses by the guests showing them the be honored and happy to be part of such a beautiful moment.

The guests reached them to congratulate properly, exchanging a few words and taking pictures; after Alex and Miles had thanked everyone for their love and support and had made several toast to celebrate the moment, they finally got ready to have their dinner. Alex, without informing Miles, had managed to turn the huge wedding banquet into a big, amazing buffet, to avoid everyone to stay sit until midnight waiting for the food to be served. The guests had been happy to have the chance to walk around joining conversations, eat what they wanted when they wanted it, enjoy the music and the dancing instead of being sitting still at a table the whole time with the same persons. 

At some point Alex kissed Miles on the cheek and he excused himself for leaving him alone for a while; Miles frowned but his expression changed as soon as the background music stopped playing and he noticed Matt, Nick and James reaching Alex on a little, improvised stage. Miles' heart melted when Arctic Monkeys began to play a song he had never heard before and it didn't take too much to realize that Alex was singing a song he had written expressly for him.

Miles was standing in front of the improvised stage looking at Alex singing and he was trying his best to hold back tears. His husband was beautiful, the words he was singing were beautiful, their love was beautiful. His old time friend Jay was standing there next to him, patting his shoulder and giving him the strength not to cry like a baby and make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He mocked him a bit but he also congratulated him, knowing how much he had always loved Alex and had dreamt a life with him. At some point Alex stopped singing and the music finished and Alex smiled from the little stage looking at Miles straight in the eyes while the guests were clapping their hands and whistling.

"Now I think it's time to dance with my amazing husband. Oh my God, this word is so beautiful to say," Alex whispered shyly in the mic. He had blushed slightly and now that he wasn't singing anymore and was just talking, everyone in the room could hear the emotion in his voice. The guests clapped their hands again in order to congratulate Alex and give him some time to recover a bit and Alex thanked them silently for that.

"We are not great dancers as you all already know," Alex said shyly "We had the time to take just a couple of lessons so we're still pretty terrifying to look at and I suggest you not to stare at us but to give a big applause as encouragement to Mr. and Mr. Kane!" Alex exclaimed stretching out his arm to Miles.

Miles mirrored the gesture and caught Alex's hand; as soon as Alex was into Miles' arms, the music started to play. Jamie, Nick, Matt, Jay, James, Alfie and a couple of other friends that were also musicians got ready to do their best to sing, play and make everyone have a lot of fun for the rest of the night.

"I hope you're not too much disappointed by the fact that I didn't take your requests seriously. I mean, I made you accept so many cond-"

"Shut up, idiot! You know perfectly that I was just joking and making the fun of you! I don't mind the fact you didn't listen to any of the things I asked because they were bullshit while you accepted the only one that was really important to me," Miles said. "I really love the fact you took my name, Aly. Thank you."

"It's the best thing I've done after asking you to marry me! And when I finished the song and I signed it with the name that would become my new name, it felt-"

"Fuck! The song! I am an idiot! Oh shit, Aly! I am sorry! I have still not told you that...Baby the song is perfect and so beautiful! My knees went weak and my eyes were tearful and... I know that I am pretty emotional today and I am bursting into tears every five minutes but... it's the best song you ever wrote, honey; it's a super masterpiece and...thank you," Miles said with tearful eyes and he hurried to kiss Alex's lips.

"Well, I had a great inspiration in the past years," Alex replied and he took Miles' head in his hands, closing the distance between them to give him a proper kiss. When they parted, they kept their foreheads together staring in each other's eyes for a second and then, Alex resumed talking.

"Before you interrupted me, I was saying that...well it had to be a surprise for later but I don't mind...after I finished the song, I bought a beautiful writing paper, I wrote the final version of the lyrics and when I was done, I signed it with my new name, Alexander David Turner Kane ... well it wasn't my name yet but I felt so...I don't even know how to express what I felt and you know that I am pretty good with words!" Alex said with a grin. "Maybe one day, when the secret is out, you can take a picture of it and post it for our fans so they can finally die happy," Alex went on laughing at his own words.

"No way! That's my song, Aly and I am not sharing it! I am gonna put that paper in a silver frame so it can stay on my nightstand next to me."

"I am happy you liked it, Mi."

"That song is really beautiful and special as you are, Alexander."

"Thanks Miles. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I am gonna reward you properly when we'll reach the honeymoon suite we booked in that expensive Caribbean resort...baby, I cannot wait to board on the plane tomorrow, get there and love you night and day in between swimming, eating and napping and oh... wait. Tell me you didn't change our destination Aly. Tell me we're not going to leave for North Pole and staying in an hotel made of ice and snow as we saw in that documentary a couple of months ago," Miles said not able to hide some terror in his eyes.

Alex couldn't hold back a chuckle and he hurried to hide his face in the crook of Miles' neck, laughs following a few seconds later.

"It wasn't the North Pole; it was Lapland, northern Finland," Alex explained.

"Are you kidding me, aren't you?"

"We live in California Miles, it's always warm and sunny and we can go to the beach whenever we want while Lapland...it's not a coincidence if we got married exactly in the period when they build the most fabulous ice hotel in the world and we can-"

"Aly ..." Miles interrupted with a scared tone and pleading eyes.

Alex chuckled again and then he pouted, showing Miles his best pout to turn the man's brain into jelly and make everything looking better than it was.

"You will love having me wrapped around you all day long in the attempt to keep you warm...think about it, Mi. We'll take a pause only to eat and sleep, no other distractions like sunbathing, scuba diving, and other shit. It's gonna be an unforgettable honeymoon, something we're gonna remember until the end of our days," Alex said in a low and sexy tone before he captured Miles' lips to kiss him passionately.

Miles couldn't help but kissing him back, putting aside his thoughts about the kind of bedroom that was waiting for them because the only thing that mattered was that Alex was his. For the first time in his life, he was finally feeling completely fulfilled; he knew that Alex loved him the same way he was loving Alex and he was sure that his beloved and hot husband would provide him all the love and warmth he needed also in a bed made of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes and see you soon


End file.
